Visions
by Sabishiioni
Summary: A story told through four scenes. Experimental piece
1. Vision 1 The Room

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

Warnings: Angst, Blood, Goodbye, Short, Tissue and Violence/ Torture

Mindless Babble: This was a challenge to myself and to any one who wants to take it up: Write a fic using only scenes.

* * *

Muted sunlight streamed in through the small half circle windows, the iron bars casting long shadows on the straw covered floor. Dust particles danced in the pale orange of the dieing light, before falling once again to lie among their fallen comrades. Walls of grey stone bled with dark fungus and another coppery substance that had once been crimson but now turned black with dryness and age. The echoes of screams, torn from a body which no longer had a voice, seemed to hang in the stagnant air that reeked of blood and death. The instruments of pain and suffering only added to the environment of agony and sorrow.

They were scattered throughout the small room, some dropped in favor of another while others were simply too big to move. Leather, metal and wood combined to create a symphony of anguish. A few were now colored with flaking black while others were still vivid with glistening red fluid that glowed in the failing radiance. All had been used on the young man who hung by his wrist near the back wall.

Blood ran in rivulets down pale white skin that covered the skeletal form. Clothing had long ago been cut or torn from the ravaged body. Black and purple blotches were forming under welted flesh. Steel clamps encircled thin, boney wrist. Clumps of once wild fiery red hair now clung to the sweat drenched face, fever bright eyes hidden by eyelids too heavy to open. Blood dribbled past split lips as lungs struggled to draw in desperately needed air. A multitude of wounds had joined the twin pair of scars that resided on high cheek bones. Lines of pain were etched into pale tissue. Legs that could no longer bear the weight of the body were bent, shattered feet resting on the sticky floor in a pool in the body's own life essence mixed with the shamed tears which had fallen past bruised and bloodied cheeks.


	2. Vision 2 The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

Warnings: Angst, Blood, Goodbye, Short, Tissue and Violence/ Torture

Mindless Babble: I know that people have told my that Elena's eyes are gold or hazel. I got the blue from the FFVII cheat book picture.

* * *

Cerulean eyes watered both from the stinging, acidic tang that hung heavily in the air and the sight they took in. Her body had gone rigid as her heart refused to accept the reality her mind was telling her to believe. Horror made her already alabaster features even paler. A trembling hand reached out to draw strength from the one who stood in front of her.

But the strength had left this body as well. Any that knew him naught would have believed this man to be heartless and soulless. None of the rigidness in his posture had been lost and mask of calmness was firmly in place, but that's all it was- a mask. Dark eyes were brewing storms of emotion as they took in the scene of this man's second. Control would have to be lost in favor of movement and the dark haired man knew it. Just as he knew that for all the pain he was feeling now, it was insignificant to what the man that stood at his side felt.

Outwardly, the only differentiation that could be detected was the loss of color from the normally dark flesh. Inwardly, a catastrophic tempest slowly built as a spectrum of emotions clashed for dominance. Anguish, sorrow, fury, loss- they fought one another, tearing the man's heart apart. Memories of a kinetic soul mixed with the silence of what coffee colored eyes told him confused the man even more.

None could prepare for what happened next, though they had always known.


	3. Vision 3 The White

Disclaimer: I do not own FF VII

Warnings: Angst, Blood, Goodbye, Short, Tissue and Violence/ Torture

Mindless Babble:

* * *

White. Blinding white and deep red were the only colors to exist in this world. The fluid scarlet covered the cold steel table the body laid upon, dripping to the sterile colorless floor. It stained the white robes of the people who seemed to be moving in slow motion around the comfortless bed. A geyser of crimson drenched the screaming machines, causing them to shriek even louder and faster. Blood blended with loose strands of hair that were already plastered to the wraith like face with sweat, making it seem as if the twin slashes beneath closed eyes were so much longer. The rest of the body was no longer the alabaster white now being clothed in a vestige of liquid ruby.

The world was suddenly plunged into a globe of water. Sound faded to a dull thrumming, distant in the background. Movements became slow and sluggish, fighting to progress through air that was thick with tension, fear and pain. The white faded into a dull grey as shadows crept in, sensing the loss of light in the soul that had always been surrounded in darkness yet still shone brightly. A dark presence remained unseen but close by, bidding it's time.

Orbs of aqua were slowly revealed as eyelids struggled to move. Eyes that, at once, had seen too much and were yet too young focused on the three that stood above him. Nothing else was real but for those three who were separated only by a single pane of clear glass. Split and bloodied lips moved, but the sound was eaten away. It didn't matter though. They would understand.

The white devoured the blue green, the dark presence faded taking with it the only light that mattered.


	4. Vision 4 The Last

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII

Warnings: Angst, Blood, Goodbye, Short, Tissue and Violence/ Torture

Mindless Babble:

* * *

It rained that day, heavy droplets hitting the red and orange leaves of the autumn clad trees that surround the small, dying field already filled with death. The sky rumbled with a rage that shook the ground while the lightening reminded the four that stood their ground in the face of nature's fury of what had been lost to them. The tamed wind brushed past soaked black fabric and across damp skin which the rain had yet to kiss, as if to offer a bit of comfort and sympathy.

Fresh water flowed off polished dark wood, dripping off silver handles. A symbol of a boxed-in diamond had been carved into the top of the casket, the family crest of those who had loved the one now resting on dark blue velvet inside. A bouquet of burgundy roses rested just below the crest, rain drops pooling between the soft petals.

There had been no hymns sung, no words of comfort spoken, for the man laid to rest would never have wanted any of that. Instead, the four co-workers- team mates –friends- _family_ - shared a bottle of saki, each taking a drink from the bottle before pouring the rest over the freshly packed dirt.

The shadow stretched, as the four walked away from the place they had visited many times before, reminding each of them of their own fate.


End file.
